


Day 15 - First Times

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Shadowhunters (TV), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, First Times, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, What did I just write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: The first time I fell a little bit more in love with you.





	Day 15 - First Times

From your first romantic partner to your last, there are a lot of  _ firsts _ that a person gets to have. First date, first kiss, first trip, first night. All of those big milestones that’s so commonly spoken about.

But what about the smaller firsts? First time one of you remembers the other’s favorite snack while on a work trip. First cuddle on a lazy rainy day. First binging marathon. 

If they had to pick their favorite firsts, they would all have their own cute little story for it. 

Jace’s favorite was the first time his lovers took him to the bird sanctuary two states over as an early birthday present.

Jack’s favorite was when Hiccup took him ice skating on the same lake that they shared their first kiss at that previous summer.

Percy’s favorite was the first Christmas he shared with his family and Nico together.

Carter’s favorite was the day Horus gifted him with a teddy bear that wore a little suit like Horus that would say in Horus’ voice, ‘I’m an idiot. I love you more than the moon and back’.

Though, nothing out right special, those were the moments the four of them fell a little bit more in love with the men that held their hearts for the first time.


End file.
